The present invention relates to a mount structure for a cockpit module and a related method and, more particularly, to a mount structure for a cockpit module, equipped with an instrument panel and the like while unitizing such components, and its related method.
Japanese Patent Application Lai-Open Publication No. 2000-313248 discloses a mounting structure for a cockpit module, which is mounted from a side facing a vehicle compartment toward a vehicle body front, wherein a pin is provided on the vehicle body, while a channel is provided in the cockpit module, to allow the pin to be guided along the channel such that the cockpit module is moved to a given mount position along a profile of the channel.